Collision
by thousand-miles
Summary: A collision, a sprained ankle and an icepack.a drabble


Title: Collision

Author: thousandmiles

Rating: K

Summary: A collision, a sprained ankle and an icepack.

A/N: The idea come from a fic I read from another fandom. I liked the idea.

**Collision**

"You would think by the way you two look at each other this wouldn't happen." Mike grumbled as he helped Alex into her apartment.

"Shut up, Mike." Carolyn closed the door behind her. She watched how Mike settled Alex on the couch.

"You know this isn't necessary at all. It's just a sprained ankle." Alex watched Carolyn and Mike move around her apartment.

"With the big guy feeling guilty, we'd better take care of you or we'll be on the receiving end of his temper."

"I could have gone home alone. In fact I could have stayed at work." Alex mumbled.

Carolyn nodded her agreement. She sat next to Alex on the couch and padded her knee. "You know how concerned he gets over you. He feels guilty for what happened."

"Yeah well he should." That wasn't entirely true, she was at fault too. But he was so much bigger and it was she who got knocked to the ground.

"You got a bag or something to put the ice in?" Logan called from the kitchen.

"There are bags in the right drawer." Alex and Carolyn waited patiently for Mike to return with the ice pack. Before he reached the ladies there was a knock on the door. Opening it Mike looked into the face of a very concerned Bobby Goren.

"How is she?"

"It's just a sprained ankle, Goren. It's not life threatening." She yelled to her partner from her living room.

Mike shoved the ice pack in his colleague's hands and yelled for Carolyn to get out. Carefully Bobby walked into the living room. He knew she was all right, but still she'd given him quite a scare. He had collided with her while rounding a corner. He was so much bigger than her and he'd been walking fast, causing her to fall on the ground hard. The end result was a sprained ankle.

"I'm sorry, Alex." He sighed as he walked over to her. Without any hesitance sat down on the coffee table and placed her injured leg on his lap. Slowly he removed her shoe all too aware of her hiss of pain. Softly he caressed her skin, hoping it would lessen the pain. "It's swelling up."

"Oooh really?" Alex smirked as she wiggled her leg on his lap. Her wiggling was quickly stopped by him.

Gently he placed the icepack on her ankle with one hand, the other kept caressing her skin. "I really am sorry, Alex. I wasn't thinking and…"

"Bobby…, it's not your fault. You couldn't see me and I couldn't see you. It was an accident. Like I said, I'm all right."

"I just don't like to see you hurt especially when I caused it."

She leaned forward, placing her hand on his hand that was caressing her skin. "I'm fine." She leaned back again and changed the subject. "What did Deakins say?"

"That even though you're probably tougher than me, I should realize I can't walk over you." He dutifully repeated their Captain's words. He gently lifted her foot, stood up and placed it back on the coffee table. "Can I get you anything?"

"Tea, please."

He deposited the rest of the ice in the sink and made her tea. Appearing with two mugs of tea in her living room he saw that she was hobbling away. "Ooh no you don't. Sit down and keep that ankle elevated." He quickly sat the tea down on the coffee table and helped her sit down again. "Here." He handed her the tea. "What can I do for you? Do you want me to get you something?"

"No." She'd wanted to change into more comfortable clothes, but since Bobby wasn't about to let her do anything herself and she didn't need him to help her change, she accepted her faith. He'd sat her sideways on the couch which left him no room to sit down. He solved that by picking up her legs, sat down and placed them back on his lap. His hands settled on her injured ankle and continued its caressing.

"This is nice." Alex mumbled, liking the feel of his warm hands on her. It was in fact so nice that she began to feel so relaxed that she knew she was about to fall asleep. Ten minutes later when he looked at her he saw she'd fallen asleep. Bobby grabbed the remote and started looking for an interesting program. He guessed he was going to be here for a while. Besides taking care of Alex wasn't a bad thing.

The End


End file.
